


Vorisa

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This is a story I meant to do back when Orisa first came out, but better late than never I guess.Orisa experiences a programming glitch that causes her to start eating people in order to ‘protect’ them. Luckily Mercy is there to help…errr, well, she’s there to do something.





	Vorisa

Winston gulped as he accepted Angela's incoming transmission. She wasn't one to abuse the communications systems, so if she was trying to contact him the situation must've been dire.

"What's wrong?" Winston said as Angela's face appeared in his screen. She didn't seem to have any visible injuries, but she was wincing as though she was watching a friend embarrass themselves in public.

"Well..." Angela said, her tone mirroring the discomfort on her face. "This was supposed to be Orisa's first real mission in the field, yes?"

Winston nodded. "Yes. Why, did something happen to her?"

Angela shook her head. "Not exactly. She's fine, but she seems to have experienced an, errm, slight programming error." Her vagueness only caused Winston to worry more.

"What kind of programming error?"

"Well, see for yourself."

Angela turned her camera away from herself, so Winston could see the chaos going on around her. Orisa was still there, and she appeared to be significantly larger than usual, at least, in two particular areas of her body. The part of the humanoid half of her body where her abdomen would be was incredibly swollen and round, as though the omnic were incredibly pregnant. The "stomach" part of her equine lower half was bloated to a similar degree. It took Winston a few seconds to realize that her two bulges were constantly shifting, and emitting low muffled noises like moans. It wasn't until he saw the outline of a human's face in her robotic stomach that he realized what was going on.

"That is...certainly quite the problem," Winston said, nervously adjusting his glasses as Angela turned the camera back to herself.

"Orisa's directive is to protect people, and apparently she decided that the best way to keep people safe is to encase them in her artificial stomachs."

"Well, are they?" Winston asked.

"Are they what?"

"Safe. How much longer can they survive inside of her?"

"As far as I can tell, Orisa's 'stomachs' are meant to act as a temporary safehouse. I don't think their lives are at any risk, though I can't imagine it's very comfortable in there."

Mercy watched helplessly as the robotic centaur devoured another citizen. She was an older redhead in a business suit. She wasn't even a native citizen of this city, she had simply picked the worst day possible to have a meeting there.

First, Orisa hoisted the helpless woman over her head effortlessly. Her soon to be prey looked down in terror at the bulging metallic sack of squirming humans beneath her, kicking and flailing with all her might to prevent herself from becoming one.

"Do not worry," Orisa said. "Your safety is my primary concern."

The metal plate she had that looked like a jaw opened up wide enough to allow the human woman inside. She released her grip on the woman, letting her fall into the newly created opening head first. She slid down the tube that lead to Orisa's artificial stomachs, making Orisa's throat bulge visibly from the outside. There was a brief pause in her journey through Orisa's innards, as the omnic decided which of her two stomachs to send her to. Since there was more room in her lower one, she was deposited into the middle of Orisa's horse half to squirm helplessly in the cramped space with her fellow prey. Orisa's second stomach bulged downwards with the newly added mass and weight. Her gut was now pressing up against both her front and hind legs, and was only a few centimeters away from touching the ground.

Angela watched the entire process as she had several times before, knowing there was nothing she could do about it. Though she knew it was impossible, she could've swore she heard the omnic belch.

"Have you tried to get them out of there?" Winston asked.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do that won't also hurt the people inside."

"What about Lena and Genji? What happened to them?"

"I'm afraid they've already been eaten," she said, aiming the camera towards Orisa again so Winston could see the distinct silhouette of Genji's faceplate and Tracer's goggles outlined in Orisa's bulging gut. "It seems I'm the only one left."

"There must be something you can do," Winston said. "I'll try to send reinforcements, but you can't just stand around and do nothing."

"You're right," Angela said. "There's nothing I can do to out here, but maybe I can help them from the inside."

"What do you mean?" Winston said. Angela was starting to get that mad glow in her eyes, the kind that always worried him.

"There are at least forty people in there. I should make sure that I'm close to them, in case any of them need medical attention."

Winston couldn't help but think that Angela had some ulterior motive for doing this. It was well known throughout the Overwatch agency that Angela had some peculiar interests, but nobody was willing to step up and directly confront her for her perversion. Even if her reasoning was just a smokescreen, she wasn't exactly wrong either.

"Fine," he said exasperated. "And good luck."

Mercy nodded confidently, and turned off her communicator. "Over here!" she said, waving towards Orisa to get her attention. "If only there was someone here who could protect me," she said. "I feel terribly, terribly unsafe."

"Don't worry, I'm here to help," she said, her accent somewhere between East-African and text-to-speech. She galloped towards Angela, giving the prisoners of her round robotic stomachs a good jostling.

Angela stood still as Orisa approached. The omnic reached her arms out so she could lift Angela into her mouth.

"Oh no, please, allow me," she said, grabbing on to Orisa's mechanical body, scaling her way up to her open maw. Orisa was delighted to see a person being so compliant with safety protocols. If only the other occupants of her stomach had done the same, it would've saved her so much time. Mercy crawled her way into her mechanical maw, tumbling into the dark series of rubber tubes that was Orisa's equivalent to an esophagus.

Down she went. Orisa decided that her front, humanoid stomach would be better for this one, so that was where Angela was sent.

The angelic medic found herself being squished from every direction. Her back was pressed to the rubbery walls of Orisa's belly, and every other part of her was smothered by a pile of squirming humanity.

Angela found that Orisa's stomach was strangely realistic. Whether by accident or design, Orisa's walls clenched and contracted just like a real stomach would.

"Thank you for your compliance. Your safety has been ensured," Angela heard a muffled voice say through the layer of fake flesh between her and the outside world.


End file.
